


Clara's Shepherd's Pie

by foxybadger42



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxybadger42/pseuds/foxybadger42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal isn't too embarrassed to tell Gillian every detail about what he has been doing last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clara's Shepherd's Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Story is mine. Cal Lightman, Gillian Foster and Lie to me belong to FOX.

'You are really interested in what I did with her, aren't you?' Cal asked teasingly, as he sat down in the car.

'I'm absolutely not,' Gillian said as she closed the door of the passenger side. 'It's your business what you did with Clara. I don't want to know anything about it.'

She really didn't want to know. She hadn't liked Clara from the beginning, and knowing she and Cal had slept together only annoyed her. It would probably mean they wouldn't get rid of her that easily. She had been around for a couple of weeks already and Gillian feared it might turn out into a relationship; something that was really uncommon for Cal these days.

'I can see on your face you really do,' Cal said as he turned in his seat, his arm hooked behind her headrest.

'I don't, Cal,' Gillian said and she grew slightly impatient by his behaviour. Her face did not show she was interested, so she knew he was provoking her.

'You know what I did with her?' Cal asked, his voice more lower and almost sulky as he leaned closer to her. 'I banged her on the kitchen table.'

'Cal!' Gillian snapped furiously at him, her eyebrows furrowed with anger, not to mention the shock as her eyes widened. Why the hell would he tell her this! But in the same second, she couldn't help it; the corners of her mouth flashed into a smile. She had never thought she could express so many emotions in the same split second.

'I didn't even undress her properly.'

Gillian gasped and shook her head, turning her head away from him. She wished her face and body showed she was cross but it wasn't really working. She became more and more curious.

'She screamed as she came.'

'What about Emily?' Gillian asked, trying to change the meaning of the subject.

'At her mum's. Did you know Clara has a stud down there?'

Gillian rolled her eyes and shook her head again. 'I'm not interested, Cal.'

'I can see you are, luv,' Cal said and Gillian turned to look at him, her eyebrows raised. She really didn't want to know what the hell he had been doing with Clara and he figured it was his game by telling her anyway. 'You know what I did with her after we finished on the kitchen table?'

'Made her a shepherd's pie?'

'I took her to the bathroom,' Cal said, ignoring her sarcasm and leaning closer to her. She wanted to move away but something stopped her from doing so. Maybe she was interested. 'I pushed her against the wall of the shower and bent through my knees, spreading her legs. I think you can figure out yourself what I did to her then.'

'Shepherd's pie would have been better,' Gillian said, nodding as she looked in front of her. She turned to look at Cal, eager to see the effect of her indifferent reaction. Cal only looked at her with a confused frown on his face before he burst out in chuckles.

'You got me there, Foster,' Cal grinned as he started the car.

Gillian smiled with satisfaction, looking back in front of her. But she felt how she had dampened her knickers and it annoyed her. Perhaps she had been more interested than she thought she was.


End file.
